I Lost
by Jme Potter
Summary: Felix and Calhoun had been married for 15 years. Now their love and tender for each other was long gone. Will they have a chance to bring back their love or is it really the end of Hero's Cuties?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It's been 15 years since Felix and Calhoun stated their vows to each other on the altar in front of the whole arcade. Although in the last 2 years, all they'd manage to pull off is argue. They've been exchanging foul words to each other (Felix apologizes after each word). And Felix is always the one to intercept. He still loves her dearly. But in some of his days, he just had enough of it! He didn't acknowledge the same from her about how he's feeling about. He didn't know if their marriage is still official or what. And he perceived the answer in that lifelong question after Calhoun decided to move back to her game and files an abrogation. Poor handyman didn't know what caused her to leave. And this caused him to feel alone again. Each night he spent was just worse than the other night, pondering how he'd manage to survive 30 years without his dynamite gal. He felt his life went back to the very first day all over again, only this time, his days aren't as complete as before. Which felt like he's missing something significant.. Probably someone. And every day, being one of the popular games in the arcade, just made him more prostrated and worn out. After each game, he'll just head straight to his penthouse, filling his time there, weeping until another quarter alert is foretold.

Ralph and the nicelanders didn't longer know what to imply. They can't longer help the poor handyman or do anything just to cheer him up. They wanted the old Felix back as much as he wants his wife back. The jolly, happy-go-lucky handyman everyone had been familiar with. But their desire is, as much as they know, considerably out of reach. When closing time strikes, all they can do is watch with empathy in their eyes the poor, worn out hero of theirs run back to his (and Calhoun's) penthouse, several tears flowing down his pale cheek. The nicelanders even urged Ralph to have a small talk with the handyman. It's the only thing they can figure to do so. Since Ralph had been the closest with Felix, and he can definitely talk some sense out of him. But nothing changed. Only, the tears have been drying out from his eyes after a few weeks. Ralph and the nicelanders considered it as a great improvement. Though the beam and jolly persona of the old Felix is still nowhere to be found. Even the honeyglows that were always present before. Now his tubby cheeks are no longer filled with the red pigment. They are now nothing but pale and often wet from tears.

Days later, due to the sorrow building up inside the handyman, he can barely feel the administration of the gamers whenever they are playing his game. Sometimes, his movements are the opposite of what the gamers desire. At first, it's been confusing everyone but as it goes by, the brunette had figured out why it's happening to him lately: It is strictly not in his code to be a sorrowful one. Being jolly, cheerful and enthusiastic person is what he used to be and what he must maintain. But because of the former events, it had been messing up his code. The time came when he can't entirely feel the authority of the gamer. He'll just barely follow their hand motility, but it will eventually turn out as a late reflex. Most of the players instantly notice it, some would report it to the owner while some wouldn't mind. Luckily, they've manage to carry on with this within a few weeks. But as it goes by, the day they've been hardly restraining had disembarked. No other approach filled their minds but to pack their bags and move out.

* * *

It's been a year since Fix-it Felix Jr. was unplugged. Felix, Ralph and the Nicelanders decided to reside with Vanellope at her castle after she made arrangements. Felix sadly recalled that he would've end up at Hero's Duty with Calhoun instead in this happy, sugary place. But as time flies, the handyman had learned to concede. He had been regaining his own self lately. He doesn't longer fill his time in his room a lot, unlike his dark days before. He realize his life would be better if he get his mind out of this desperation for a while. So he decided to hang out with people more often, especially with Ralph and Vanellope. Sometimes they'll game jump, or just hang out in Sugar Rush, play ice cream snowball fight. The guards of the palace even uncluttered some lifelong untouched swimming pools in Sugar Rush for them to squander some of their times. And Felix never had this much fun in ages since his dark miserable days happened, he thought. But at the end of the day, he still can't fail to remember the happy, memorable times he had spent with his dynamite gal. How she almost killed him when they met, how they've been so close to drowning in a quick sand, how he saved her life that day, how she looked at him with such liking and tenderness, oh how he missed those times. And thinking about it just points out that his dark days still hasn't ceased. Ralph and Vanellope would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night, hearing loud cries and shrieks from his room. His nightmares just got worse each and every night. And whenever someone would bring up anything in relation with the sergeant, or his unplugged game, he would more likely flee and burst into tears. That's how the brunette had been spending his days ever since.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! Thank you all for the views, favorites, etc. Chapter 1 have been pretty hard for Felix, but just keep on track and you'll see! Btw, this won't ever happen to Hero's Cuties. I just let it happen to set off with my idea. Again, thank you.**

CHAPTER 2

With much concern for their old pal, and how much they've been missing the sergeant, especially the little racer, Vanellope and Ralph decided to pay Calhoun a little visit. At first, the wrecker objected at the kid's idea, recalling how vigorously Calhoun had fisted him to the ground several times, but in the end, he concurred, much to Vanellope's excitement and eagerness. Without the fixer knowing, they set off to Hero's Duty.

The once high-speed train that leads to the entrance of Hero's Duty now moves quite sluggishly. And the track seemed to expand. Looks like sarge isn't a monotony-fond person.

By the time they reached the venue, they appeared to be very well-prepared to enter one of the most dangerous and terrifying games in the arcade, but to their dismay, they have no idea how to open the port. There were no doorknobs, locks or any button they suspect. Ralph thought they should've figure this out much sooner. "There must be some kind of built-in microphone in here, like in my castle!" the little racer stated, reminiscing the time when Sarge installed one in their castle.

Suddenly, a voice came throughout the place.

"Name?" A raucous monotone voice was heard all over.

"Sour Bill is that you? How did yo-" before she could complete her question, the little kid was cut off by one of the wrecker's enormous grasp. "Uh, i'm Wreck-it Ralph from Fix-it Felix Jr, sir soldier sir, and this little cavity here is the President Vanellope of Sugar Rush."

"It's president Vanellope Von Schweetz for you!" The racer exclaimed.

"State your business." The voice turned into a much deeper tone.

"Uh, we're here to visit Sergeant Calhoun, is she available?"

"Don't have some high chances, Ralphie. Just because hammertime and Cal isn't together anymore, doesn't mean you could take her like that." Vanellope scolded while laughing uncontrollably.

"It didn't mean by that! When I say available, it means if she could spare some free time!" Ralph furiously stated, his passion bubble near the surface. "Geez, relax stinkbrain. Just kidding a-right?"

"Do you have any appointment with her today?" The voice continued after hearing much of their conversation. "Uh..." Ralph blankly cleared his throat.

"Markowsi! What are you blabbering about out there?!" The wrecker and Vanellope instantly recognized the feminine voice. "Uh, friends of the fix-it guy are here, sarge!" His hands in a salute.

"I'm not gratified with your answer soldier!" The familiar voice verbalized in a rather stern tone.

"I-it's Wreck-it and that Penelope kid, sarge." The anxiety in his voice can easily be recognized.

"Wreck-it, huh?" Markowsi gulped while the wrecker and Vanellope tried to eavesdrop their conversation. "Let them in." The sarge's tone of voice turned into a milder one.

The wrecker and the racer did not believe what they heard. After not seeing the sergeant for more than a year, she still maintains a soft side when it comes to them. They gasped in unison then let out a very relieving sigh afterwards.

Gathering all of their strength, the racer and the wrecker, silently arched up in front of the commando's office. Wreck-it tried hard to hide the terror in his eyes, while the kid is just happily shuffling her foot from side to side. Few minutes later, a door that leads to Calhoun's private room in her office slammed loudly, sending shivers to the wrecker's spine.

She's here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here you go, Chapter 3! Sorry but this one's a bit emotional and have something a little ****_unexpected. _****Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

The sergeant really had been working out. And she looks nothing like the fixer. Her hair had grew an inch or two, and it's well-combed. Her cheeks are unbelievably healthy with _honeyglows_ even if Felix isn't around, but who can say she already moved on? From her looks, seems like she has. Vanellope looked at her with astonishment and delight. She never thought she'd miss her that much. And she never thought she'd see her as well. But the beam on the racer's face faded when she distinguished a serious gaze from the sergeant.

"Wreck-it and president Cavity..." Calhoun states in a serious tone, enjoyably watching the wrecker shiver in terror. "It's about time you visit me." She added, letting out a grin. She spread her arms widely, offering a hug. The truth is, she really missed them so much.

Once the two of them got the gesture, the racer immediately jumped to the sergeant, giving her a tight and longingly squeeze. Ralph just scratch the back of his neck, not knowing if he'll return the gesture. The sergeant saw him slyly rubbing the back of his neck. She looks up to him, and gives him a smile. Finally, the wrecker insisted. The three shared for what seems like an eternal embrace. Vanellope is already shredding out tears, they've never cuddle or talk to her like this in more than a year and Ralph was glad that the kid came up with this idea. But the thought of the handyman filled the minds of the two, oh how they wished they had bring him with them.

"Sarge?" Vanellope said, wiping her tears. And she's just about to start a conversation she's been longing to converse ever since Calhoun left. "Yes?"

"Why did you left?" The kid asked, tears coming back to her hazel brown eyes.

"I had to." Calhoun replied, moisture filling her eyes. "But why do you had to?"

"You know Vanellope, sometimes people has to leave to make someone's life better." Calhoun said, maintaining her calm voice towards the racer. She didn't want her to notice the tears dwelling up in her eyes.

"I don't understand, our lives were best since you joined us! Or since you and hammertime got married." She stated, solemnly.

Not knowing what to say, the sergeant pulled the sweet little racer into a tight embrace. They sobbed together, wishing she could do something to bring the old days back. She misses Felix, yes, but there's something else they needed to know.

"Er-Sarge?" The wrecker cut in. "Who's the '_someone_'?" He asked, recalling in mind what just Calhoun stated.

Taking a deep breath, Calhoun admitted, "_Fix-it_."

Ralph looks at her with deep solicitude and anger. "Felix? Wha-Sarge! His life'd been the worst since you and him get divorced!" said Ralph, his voice full of exasperation. "Do-do you know how Felix cried for you?! Do you know the reason behind the unplugging of our game?! Do-"

"HE DID NOT FIGHT FOR ME!"

"Yes. Yes, he did. He fought as long as he can. You didn't see it, because you didn't even gave him a chance to let you! He-he never talked to us since then because HE LOVED YOU SO MUCH! And because of what you've done, I don't think Felix deserved you anymore."

"I don't deserve him." Tears spilled from the sergeant's eyes. She knew inside her that she most certainly don't deserve him. He is such a cheerful, jolly handyman. The most tenderhearted man that ever existed. While she.. She's just an intimidating, rough wonk that everybody feared off. She doesn't deserve a man like Felix! She did the right thing.

"It's better off this way, Wreck-it!" Firmly wiping the tears flowing down her cheek. "I did the right thing!"

The wrecker, who now stares at her with full remorse and compassion, felt bad for raising his voice to her. He should've respect her, but looks like his temper reached its point. He hugged the sobbing Calhoun as an apology. She unexpectedly hugged him back instead and didn't pull away.

"It's okay. It's okay." Said Ralph, soothing the commando. Vanellope, who's already back to her happy mood, joined in their embrace.

* * *

The three talked and goofed around while drinking the wine (except Vanellope) Calhoun had kept in her office. Ralph and Vanellope have never seen her this ecstatic in their years since they met her. Even when she's with Felix, in fact. The thought of the fixer would fill their minds minute-by-minute but seeing a hardcore, agressive woman acting so paradox makes it slip away for a while. With Felix being the querulous one this time, their gaming world felt upside-down. And they feel certainly snarled.

"So how's Fix-it?"

"He's fine. Well, we're hearing loud cries almost every night, but in the morning, he seems perfectly fine. I'm sure he'll move on."

"Could you tell him i'm so _so_ sorry?"

"Of course, sarge. "

Their conversation was just going so well and straightforward until a knock on the door put a stop to it.

"_Tammy__?_"

The wrecker and the racer turned their attention at the door suspiciously, while the sergeant winced. This is what they really should know.

"Is that?"

"_Felix_?" Vanellope smiled.

"What happen to his voice? And his accent?"

"It...deepened?"

Confused, the Wreck-it and the president believed their assumptions. Ralph laughed. He thought they're not really over. While Vanellope glitches around, feeling so overwhelmed!

But their sudden excitement ceased when the mystery man opened the door and reveal himself.

"It's _not_ Felix." Calhoun admitted.


End file.
